denpamen3fandomcom-20200213-history
Denpa Men 3: The Rise of Digitoll Wiki
About New Denpa Men New Denpa Men.jpg|New Denpa Men New DM island menu.png|Island creation feature from The Denpa Men Free! Is also available. Capture+_2018-04-01-09-23-19.png|An old screenshot. |linktext=A fused Denpa Man. Capture+_2018-06-07-21-00-06.png|A profile card for the game itself. _spooked_.png|This is one of the MANY heroes you can catch, his name is Haruto and this is what happens when you poke him or tap the screen on him. chu.png|Official artwork of New Denpa's first year anniversary. Capture+_2018-03-23-10-50-41.png|Denpa Men sleeping. New Denpa Men (Ｎｅｗ電波人間のＲＰＧ) is a free-to-play game for Android and iOS. It was the first game in the series to be released on a platform other than the Nintendo 3DS. It was released on February 28th, 2017 on Android, and the following month on iOS. It is only available in Japan, however, you can download it on Android if you find an .apk of the game. You can also use a VPN (i.e Tunnel Bear) to get it via the Google Play Store. In order to catch Denpa Men, you will need a fake GPS, as the game generates no Denpa Men outside of Japan. As for iOS users, you will need a Japanese Apple ID to download the game, and in order to catch Denpa Men, you will need to jailbreak your device to use a fake GPS. The game was shut down on May 8th, 2019 at 3PM Japan Time (2AM Eastern Time), meaning that it can no longer be played. As with FREE!, the game was never localized. Unlike FREE!, however, download and sales figures were never publicly released for this particular installment; possibly indicating that the game fared even worse financially than FREE!, despite being on a more available platform. Teaser video About The Denpa Men FREE! Free 9.jpg|The upcoming Denpa Men RPG Free! Free 1.jpg|Combining Denpa Men is possible. Free 3.jpg|Island Creation is a new feature. 2mil_thumb.jpg|''200 million downloads, jesus christ-'' 11.jpg|a denpa men trading card- CGM-8721_01.jpg|some of the denpa men free trading cards-- The Denpa Men FREE! (電波人間のＲＰＧ ＦＲＥＥ！) is the first free-to-play entry in the series. It was released in Japan on July 23rd, 2014. The game, despite reaching 3.5 million downloads, was a commercial failure. There were rumors around 2014-2015 that The Denpa Men FREE! would be getting localized, but due to underwhelming sales of The Denpa Men 3: The Rise Of Digitoll, this did not come to pass. Teaser video About the wiki This Wiki is tailored to the game The Denpa Men 3: The Rise of Digitoll game downloadable on the 3DS. We are looking forward to informing you and hope you help us in aiding others as well! Mind that this is a new Wiki, and we're busy putting together our pages and such. We do not own any portion of the game itself nor do we claim to. © 2011 Nintendo © 2013-2014 Genius Sonority Inc. Denpa men 3 antenna gif ice squall by portal2player-d7jxrqb.jpg The Denpa Men 3: The Rise of Digitoll is the third game in The Denpa Men series. This series revolves around Denpa Men, small creatures that come in all shapes, sizes, colors, and personalities. They're invisible to the naked eye, but they're all around us. You can see them through your 3DS system's cameras, and you can catch them to create a team of your own choice in order to go out and venture through dungeons. This game had the demo video below released for it and the art style change and new features are clearly visible. The game has been released on Nintendo eShop. The official site for this game is right here. One thing that has confused (and infuriated some people) is that The Denpa Men 3 is a prequel to the first Denpa Men game, meaning your hero hasn't married Crystal. The hero lives in Digitoll along with Crystal and her family. Your hero will be chosen randomly from a list of available ones, unless you wish to use a hero from any of the previous games so long as that game is on your 3DS alongside this one. When you begin, you'll soon find out Crystal has been kidnapped and it's your job to get her back. The game follows your hero as he goes through many dungeons and dangers on a quest to get back Crystal. A Denpa Man is something like a small creature similar to a human, but looks a bit different. They have different personalities, different abilities, weaknesses, strengths, and stats, but one of the most important differences is their antenna. Some may have one, others might not. Some antennae focus on attacking while others help your team. All of them have their own use and you can mix and match to suit your team's needs if you're going into a dungeon that has certain enemies with the same weakness. Denpa Men cannot be seen with the naked eye, but they float around near the radio waves in your daily life. Each territory has its own unique Denpa Men, so there is virtually endless numbers of variations. So as long as those radio waves keep existing, the Denpa Men that live there will never go away. If you go there, you or anyone else will be able to catch those Denpa Men. Of course, you can also share your Denpa Men with others using the QR code that comes with each one upon being caught as well. Need more info? We have these pages available: Catching a Denpa Man More Denpa Men information Start your adventure now! Below are links to places, monsters, and other helpful pages! * Places * Monsters * Items * Tips about getting gold * Tips about recycling Category:Browse Category:Denpa Men